


All That Glitters May Be Gold

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Stuttering, Wedding, stutterer!roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Roger frowned, pulling his hands away to hug himself. This was supposed to be a special day for them. Announcing their love to their friends and families. Showing everyone they were in this together. And no matter how they approached it, Roger would destroy. By stammering through his vows or by staying uncomfortably quiet. It made him feel like shit.





	All That Glitters May Be Gold

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: Your light angst stuttering Roger fics are so good! Could you possibly do one in a Joger context with a happy ending? Maybe Roger is worried John will finally get sick of waiting for him to finish his sentences, or is frustrated because he wants John to know how much he means to him without stuttering through it? Wishing you all the best!

“I want this,” John said, his eyes serious but tender as he looked at Roger.

Roger bit his lip, not meeting the other’s eyes. His stomach felt queasy.

“B..B...But I’ll ruin it. I’ll embarrass y...you,” Roger replied, his hands wringing, his thumb rubbing his engagement ring.

John shook his head, grabbing a hold of Roger’s nervous hands. He gave them a squeeze. “You could never embarrass me, Rog. This is  _our_ wedding. If you want me to say my vows, I want you to say your vows too.”

Roger’s lips tightened into a line, his hands hesitant in John’s. He couldn’t imagine it. Going up to the alter on their wedding day and stammering out his vows. He could already feel the suppressed laughs and shocked stares coming from their guests. He could feel the red hot embarrassment filling his core. He could see the disappointment on John’s face. No, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t do that to John. And he didn’t want to do that to himself. John could say vows if he wanted to, which he did. Roger would stay silent until the I do’s. 

His heart began to thrum, his skin going slightly pale at the thought. He had to cough to get rid of the lump in his throat. “J...J...John, I can’t. I can’t. I’ll f...f...f...f...- I’ll f..fuck everything up. Ruin your day-”

“ _Our_  day,” John interjected.

“Our day. I’ll m..mess it up. P..P..People will laugh.”

“I’ll eat them alive if they do.”

Roger frowned, pulling his hands away to hug himself. This was supposed to be a special day for them. Announcing their love to their friends and families. Showing everyone they were in this together. And no matter how they approached it, Roger would destroy. By stammering through his vows or by staying uncomfortably quiet. It made him feel like shit.

Without another word, Roger got up and left the room. He needed to think. Convince himself this wasn’t a mistake. Convince himself he couldn’t do anything to embarrass John. He wasn’t so sure about either.

John sighed, rubbing his eyelids, leaning back in his chair. They’d find a way to work this out. They always did.

♚

John had to take in a deep breath to stop himself from crying. He couldn’t believe this was real. That this was happening. After all the tears and fights, they were here together, in front of the ones who mattered most, professing their promise to be there for one another forever. 

Not to mention how handsome Roger looked, standing in front of him, his sky blue eyes holding onto his with an intensity that made his heart flutter, just like it did after their first kiss. Roger gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, which made him smile.

“John, would you like to read your vows?” Their friend asked, the “officiant” for their wedding. 

John shivered back into reality, nodding in the affirmative. He reached into his suit pocket, trembling as he pulled out the folded up paper with his vows written on it. 

He glanced up at Roger, the blond sporting a soft smile. John felt his cheeks go red, quickly looking back down, shakily starting to read what he wrote.

“Um...So...This isn’t how I ever pictured my wedding day to be. I thought it’d be of the more traditional variety. Before I met you, Roger, I was a rather traditional guy myself. I thought my life would always be a cookie cutter impression of those before me. Black and white. Predictable. You won’t believe me, but the day we met, I saw color for the first time. You showed me, little by little, that life could be what you wanted it to be. A vast array of colors, paths and options. You showed me that life could be fun and yours for the taking. You showed me that love came in different shapes and sizes and the best kind was red hot.” John sniffled and laughed, the crowd of friends and family chuckling too.

“You showed me that I could be who I always wanted to be, who I always was. And you made me unashamed of that. In these past years, you taught me so much, Roger. Most importantly, you taught me what true understanding, compassion and love are. I am so honored and excited to be your husband. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my days with you. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life finding more colors of the rainbow with you. I love you so much, my Rainbow Man,” By the end, John was choked up, wiping at his leaking eyes. Roger was worse, his cheeks a glistening mess of tears, his sure disposition going shaky. He mouthed _I love you_ , to John, who mouthed it back.

“Roger? And your vows?” The officiant asked, eyes glassy.

Roger wiggled a bit, shaking off some nerves before he inhaled deeply, briefly wondering if this would work.

“So, I’m not a conventional guy. I t..t...thought I’d do something unconventional for m..m..my vows. Um, so, here it goes,” Roger said, reaching to hold John’s hands again, needing his touch to get through this.

He cleared his throat, stood up straight and began to sing.

“ _Once I loved a butterfly._

_Don't wonder how, don't ask me why._

_But I believed what I'd been told,_

_All things that glitter can't be gold, ooh yeah._

_All things that glitter can't be gold._ ”

The only time Roger never stuttered was when he sang. Maybe he was no Freddie Mercury, who sat front row, barely controlling his sobs, but he was good enough for John.

His voice uncharacteristically soft and light, he continued.

“ _Those jealous minds conspired to say,_

_Just let that creature fly away._

_How can it be he has it all?_

_His pride is headed for a fall, ooh yeah._

_All things that glitter can't be gold._ ”

  
“ _Oh Lord, what races we run,_

_Seeking our place in the sun,_

_Reaching and hoping,_

_We'll find the **right one**._”

 

“ _Now every day a new joy waits,_

_**My** butterfly grew  **golden** wings._

_It seems we find as we grow old,_

_Some things that glitter may be gold, ooh yeah._

_Some things that glitter may be gold._

_So let us mind what's there to see,_

_Before our hearts become too cold,_

_In spite of all that we've been told,_

_Some things that glitter may be gold, ooh yeah._

_Some things that glitter may be gold, ooh yeah._

_Some things that glitter may be **gold**._”

Roger finished his song with a grin, any signs of anxiety washed away, only focused on the man before him who would be his husband, the man he loved more than anything. 

John was biting his lip, hoping he didn’t let out a sob, unlike Freddie who long gave up on fighting the urge to bawl. “That was beautiful,” he whispered, voice cracking. 

“I k..know,” Roger whispered back, cheeky as ever.

They exchanged rings, John’s a golden band littered with embedded diamonds and Roger’s studded with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. 

“Do you, Roger Taylor, take John Deacon as your unlawfully wedded husband?” The friend ask, sprinkling a little joke into the unofficial ceremony.

“I d..d..do.”

“And do you, John Deacon, take Roger Taylor as your unlawfully wedded husband?”

“I absolutely do,”

The friend threw their hands up with a whoop. “You may snog the bride!”

Roger didn’t hesitate, grabbing John by the middle and sweeping him off his feet with a big kiss. John even kicked his leg up, kissing back, arms wrapping around Roger’s neck. 

Based on how everyone was somehow both crying and laughing, they'd say their wedding ceremony was a success.

♚

John sipped some champagne, a little buzzed, head bobbing to the music from the reception, some cake still in his hair. Roger sat next to him, a little more buzzed, watching the dance floor as Brian, for some reason, danced drunkenly and awkwardly. 

“I don’t get how he can m..move like that...” Roger said, squinting. Why did he friend have to be so gangly.

John giggled. “Probably ‘cuz he’s an alien.”

Roger snorted, a hand rubbing his chest. He looked over to John, his husband and shot him a goofy smile. “Did you have f..fun today, babe?”

John leaned against him, hugging Roger’s torso. “I had way too much fun,” he said, chuckling a bit. 

He looked up at Roger, chin resting on his shoulder. “Thank you, love, for doing your vows. That meant the world to me. That was all I wanted,” he said quietly, his eye crinkles showing. 

Roger pressed his lips to John’s forehead, pulling away to say, “Only for y..y...you, Deacy.”

The two shared another kiss before continuing to watch Brian desecrate the dance floor with whatever the hell he was trying to do.

Best wedding ever.


End file.
